Forward
by Maiokoe
Summary: 10 years later and everyone's brought together for a middle school reunion. Their classmates discover very much has changed in those past six years since high school ended. Tsuna is no longer no-good? Not possible. The world must be ending. Has to be. One-shot concerning Tsuna and co. a character from one of my old stories, Kuroki Ren, from 'Namimori Student Transfer'.


A/N: KHR! does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>It was such a warm and beautiful day in Namimori. The sun was shining so very brightly, the sky was of the purest blue some people had ever seen. It was summer, but it wasn't too hot. Warm sunlight heated the town, but the cool breeze pushed some of the heat away, making it just simply perfect. Little children played at the park with their mothers sitting on the park benches, conversing and laughing with one another while older children ran around in a rather large game of tag-hide-and-go-seek. The teens were simply hanging out under the pavilion, talking about the previous year's weird teachers, their weird families, vacations and the like.<p>

One boy told his friends gathered there about a teacher one of the second-year's told him about. He couldn't remember the name properly, something like Nezo? "Yea, he's totally whacked. Seems he's always going on about this one class he had way back in the day, ya know? Like a class from 10 years ago. Old people seriously can rant."

"True."

"No kidding. You should hear my mom sometimes."

"Yea, so, anyway, remember that kid everyone always talks about? Dame-Tsuna?" The two other boys laughed. Sure. They had heard about the idiot Dame-Tsuna. The kid had run around the school in his boxers half the time! Or so they had heard. "Yea, well, apparently that Nezo-sensei is still teaching."

Groans. "You kidding? We might get the loon?"

"I think I'll transfer if that happens…"

The boy continued. "And he's still going on about that Tsuna kid. Him and his friends, some baseball star, a delinquent, and the school's former idol, you know the one, that…uhh…" he starting snapping his fingers, trying to remember the girl's name. "Aw, come on! You know! Kokoro was it?"

"Oh, yea! That Kyoko chick! I saw a picture of her in the main hall. She was a cutie."

"Yea! Kyoko! He's still going on about them. Something about bombs and fights? My older sis said he was ranting about the mafia once. The mafia! Can you believe they still let him work?" They all laughed at the older teacher that one or all of them might get for the next year. He had to be crazy if he thought _middle schoolers_ were involved and/or participating in the mafia!

A boy their age walking past stopped and cocked his head to the side in thought. They noticed him and waved, calling him over. Dark hair and simple slacks with sandals, a cow print shirt with a black jacket over it. Lambo, he was called. "Yo! Lambo!" one called. "You wanna hang out?"

"Hmm? Well, I don't see the problem in it." he moved leisurely toward the shade of the pavilion, sitting down at one picnic tables, resting his elbows on the worn wood.

"We were just talking about that loony Nezo-sensei. You ever heard of him?" The young man's brow furrowed for a moment or so before he gave a small smile.

"Yea. Crazy old man teaches math."

"Yea, him! He's still raving about some students he had like a decade age! Ever heard of them? Some kid named Dame-Tsuna and his crazy delinquent friend and some baseball player. And the school's former idol apparently." The teen blinked his single eye at them. They all wondered why he had one closed anyway. But they just never got around to asking him about it.

"Dame…Tsuna?" his head tilted to the side once more. "Oh. Yea. I've heard of him. He's my nii-san."

"What?" the three other boys screeched. "Your brother? Is it true he seriously ran around in his underwear?" Lambo barked out a laugh, slapping the wood of the table.

"Ah, I had forgotten Tsuna-nii did that back then! Yea, something his home tutor made him do. I don't really know the details. I was like five."

_Of-course_ he knew the details. He just didn't feel the need to share them with these boys.

"Lambo!" A voice from the park path called out and they all looked over to see a sandy blonde haired man with a hand raised. "Come on. Mama wants us home before dinner. Oh? You're with your friends?"

"Yo. Fuuta." Lambo raised a single hand in greeting. The three boys were now staring curiously at the stranger dubbed 'Fuuta'. "Is Bakadera coming home?" he drawled on. Fuuta gave a sigh and the boys snickered (though they knew not who the aforementioned 'Bakadera' was. Lambo was funny like that).

"The reunion is tonight, remember?" The black haired teen rose from his seat and slowly started toward Fuuta.

"Is that so? Then I'll see you guys in school. Ciao." Lambo simply raised a hand, not looking back at the three boys as he joined with Fuuta on the path and started walking towards the park exit. The three boys blinked.

"Reunion?" they looked at each other.

"Family reunion maybe?"

"Ah, who knows. Hey, maybe we'll have him in our class again, you think?" they all laughed at the thought of Lambo in their class once more. The teen was a good source of entertainment, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Namimori Middle School had received some minor changes over the past 10 years, mainly some more class rooms added on due to the number of students increasing. Nezo-sensei, the aging (and rumored to be deranged) teacher was sitting stiffly in a chair in the rather large gym. The air-conditioner was going full blast as adults in their mid-twenties milled about, talking and laughing and hugging each other as they recognized their old school friends. Why, Nezo-sensei muttered in his head, were they even hosting a <em>middle school<em> class reunion? It made no sense to him.

There were a few short claps from the makeshift stage and everyone quieted, turning their eyes to that make-shift stage curiously. The principal (he's still there. Severely balding with a rather large pot-belly, but still there) stood upon the stage, smiling brightly. "Welcome back, Class of 20XX. I'm so glad so many of you could make it. I'd like to welcome you all back tonight for our middle school reunion. As all of you are seeing each other once again, we're going to pretend that you're back in school once again. This may sound off, but let's see how it goes. Your former homeroom arrangements are up on the bulletin board. Please be orderly about this, please." He ended with a large smile as the adults moved over to the bulletin board curiously, checking for their names (or former names, as the case may be). They found them and laughed, or joined up with their old classmates.

* * *

><p>Nezo-sensei was scowling at his desk as his former nightmare class milled about the room, marveling at the posters that were still there after 10 years. "Hey, Nezo-<em>san<em>," His scowl deepened at the informal name, "You still have these up after all this time?"

"No sense in taking down good posters," he barked and the male laughed.

"I guess you're right!"

"Now get in your seats. We're taking roll-call…" Nezo pulled out a rather yellowed piece of paper, squinting down at it. Most of the adults stared blankly at him. He dropped the seating chart on a desk and the former students gathered around, glancing at it before taking their seats.

It was another few minutes before everyone was settled. Five seats were empty and the ex-students tried to figure out who had sat in them. "Wonderful. Now. Aiko Yashimaru."

"Present, sir."

"Fuji Hiro."

"Long time no see, sensei!" Nezo gazed blankly at the cheerful lad.

"Jiro Fumikawa."

"Here."

"Hana Kurokawa." The young lady raised a hand lightly and Nezo noticed her hair was short now.

"Present."

"Kyoko Sasagawa." The class waited to see where their school idol was. When there was no answer, they all looked around, whispering. "Sasagawa-san?"

"She'll be a bit late, sir." Hana stated calmly, filing her nails. Nezo gave a slight 'harrumph' before carrying on.

"Fine, fine. Takeshi Yamamoto." Again, no answer.

"Him too, sensei." Hana replied. Nezo raised a brow at her. Some of the girls gave slight groans that he would be late.

"Hm. Well. Doji Kira."

"Here, Nezo-san."

And so it continued. When they came across the names Sawada and Gokudera, Hana stated that they too would be late. Some of the other girls hummed in disappointment that their former crush, Gokudera, would be late.

"And lastly, Ren Kuroki."

"Eh? 'Ren'?" Talking was heard. "I don't remember a 'Ren', do you?" A girl murmured to the person next to her.

"Hm? Oh, her. Yea." The other adults quieted to hear his words. "She was that really smart girl, remember? She was here for like 2 months before she got pushed up a grade. Then she moved and returned in high school."

"Oh! Ren-chan! Oh, I hope she comes!" the girl smiled at the thought of the girl everyone had been friends with. The door slid open and they all turned to it, wondering who it was.

The froze when they saw Hibari Kyoya, the former terr- er, Disciplinary Committee Leader. Nezo-sensei smiled slightly. "Hibari-san. A surprise to see you here." The teen had grown into a rather handsome young man. He was obviously doing well at whatever job he had, for he was dressed nicely in an expensive looking suit and purple dress shirt. The girls let out a collective sigh. "What brings you here?" Nezo continued. Hibari shifted his eyes around the room.

"A former student was… lost." He finally stated, moving aside to show a rather pretty young lady with brown hair and honey-colored eyes. She was pregnant, it was obvious the way her stomach was. She grinned brightly, holding the hands of two little boys. "I'll take my leave now." He took a step back. The woman looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks, Kyoya~!" He 'hn'ed and closed the door. The young woman looked around her brightly. "Ah, sensei. Where do I sit again?" The boy holding onto her left hand moved behind her, hiding. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't find a sitter in time and my parents are out of town. They won't cause trouble." She glanced down at the boys, presumably her sons. "Right? You'll behave, Masaru? Kenta?" the boys nodded cutely and all the girls squealed liked they were 14 again. "Oh, I'm Ren, by the way." Nezo frowned at the children while he pointed to a seat in the first column, the second to last. "Oh yea, now I remember." She moved to her seat, children in tow. They looked up fearfully at the former students they passed.

"Kuroki-san, I truly hope they won't cause trouble." Nezo was warning her. She smiled cheerfully.

"Of-course not. Otherwise I'd have to tell their Papa they misbehaved. And we wouldn't want that." The boys shook their heads furiously. "See? They're good boys." The door opened once again and there stood a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was dressed oddly similar to Hibari, in a suit which was obviously rather expensive. The only difference was that his dress shirt was blue. Beside him stood a man dressed the same—with the exception of a red dress shirt— with silver hair and green eyes.

"Yo, Sensei. Sorry we're late." The taller one raised a hand in greeting. "Got held up in traffic." Nezo scowled at them. He remembered them alright. Them and their shenanigans.

"Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. Glad you're here." he finally said. Yamamoto flashed a slight smile as Gokudera glanced at him curiously. "You remember your seats I hope?"

"Yes." It was Gokudera who answered and they girls had to restrain themselves from squealing like the fan girls they had been. Gokudera moved to his own seat and Nezo noticed there was something about him that had changed. No longer did he seem like a delinquent, but he now seemed like a rather respected member of society.

Odd.

Yamamoto moved down the aisle to his own seat. He smiled at Ren. "Hello." She grinned and when he sat down she plopped the boy with brown hair and steel gray eyes onto his desk.

"Takeshi, take care of Kenta, will you?" The man raised a brow and looked down at the boy looking up at him cutely.

"Sure, Ren." Nezo watched the scene (as did the rest of the class) silently. The two spoke so casually with each other that there was no doubt in his mind that they were married. "Oh, Nezo-san, Sawada Tsuna should be arriving, ah. So he's here." Standing in the doorway—leaning against the frame of it anyway—was a young man with his brown hair spiked up a bit, a smirk on his lips. He was much taller now, and he had lost his boyish looks, now looking and rather acting like a man. He too wore a suit, but his was much more elegant than that of his friends. When he had opened the door they all didn't know. Behind him stood the school's former idol, Kyoko. She, too, was pregnant it seemed. Her hair was longer and she was much prettier than she had been in junior high.

"Nezo-san. Sorry we're late." Tsuna started smoothly and the girls all found themselves with their jaws dropping down. The boys found the same thing, but the thought running through their minds wasn't, 'When had he gotten so hot?' it was, 'What's Sawada doing with Kyoko?'. "Traffic was difficult. I apologize." Kyoko poked him lightly and he leaned down so she could talk to him evenly.

"I told you we should have left earlier, Tsu-kun." He smiled and the girls had to look away so as not to faint.

"But you're the one who kept insisting on changing your dress. I told you that you looked fine in the black one. You ended up wearing it anyway." And the males ground their teeth, rather upset that the school's idol, Kyoko Sasagawa, was together with the former loser, Dame-Tsuna.

"Ahem. Please take your seats." Nezo interrupted. They all seemed to be popping up like rabbits, one after the other. It was starting to get annoying and really weird. "Now, if there are no more-"a knock on the door, "For the love of God, WHAT?" The ex-students snickered as the door opened and a man obviously older than them poked his head in. His eyes were a striking ice blue and his hair was pure black, cut in a similar style to Hibari's.

"You're Nezo, right?" he asked. Nezo's eye was twitching violently at this point.

"What do you want?" The man raised a brow.

"Jeez old-timer. Don't get grouchy on me. Just came to pick up my nephews. Masaru. Kenta. Come on, Honoka's in the car." The two boys crawled down from either Ren or Yamamoto's laps, scurrying to their uncle. "Bed by nine, yea?" Ren nodded and Nezo just gave up, dropping down into his chair.

"Milk before bed; in bed, lights out by nine." The man waved as he closed the door, the two boys' voices being cut off.

"Sensei?" Ren asked innocently. He waved her off.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore…" Cheers were heard and everyone was up out of their seats talking with their friends once again. The five latecomers plus Hana all gathered in a group, talking amongst themselves rapidly in a language some recognized as Italian. Why did all of them happen to know Italian? They couldn't even think of an explanation.

Ten years had certainly changed everyone. Even the boy formerly known as 'Dame-Tsuna' had passed everyone's expectations. He had grown-up, no longer was he clumsy or no-good. His former classmates all found they somehow respected him now that he had succeeded in life. He was obviously doing something right, the way he acted and held himself practically screamed 'high-class', 'successful'. Perhaps an owner of a company? And the fact that he was obviously married to Kyoko?

Well. He was really doing something right, now wasn't he?

"Ren-chan, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!" And the girls grabbed the three and dragged them away from the three boys. So, the former male students all gathered around those three while the girls gathered around the other three. They all leaned in close. "So, you guys are married now, huh?" Kyoko blinked in surprise.

"Yes. Aren't most of you?" The other girls gave her that point.

"Hey, hey, Kyoko-chan, can you tell us your married name? We wanna hear you say it!" Kyoko didn't quite understand what there was to gain from it, but she supposed it would cause less problems if she just simply complied.

"Sawada Kyoko. Why?"

"I just really can't believe you married Tsuna!" one exclaimed. "He was always such a loser!" Kyoko smiled gently.

"He's changed quite a bit." Hana snorted, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll say he's changed." And so they now turned to Hana with glints in their eyes. "What?"

"Who'd _you_ marry, Hana-chan? You were always into mature, older guys, so now I'm curious who you've settled down with!" another prompted. Hana gave them blanks looks.

"What does it matter?"

"TELL US!" She faltered, looking around at the females surrounding them. She finally gave in, letting out a sigh.

"Sasagawa Hana." Shrieks were heard as the information was processed. The boys in the room looked over at them in confusion.

"You married Ryohei? The leader of the Boxing Club?" they screeched, totally not seeing that one. Ryohei was the last person on their list who they thought would be mature! Hana closed her eyes, but a smile was on her lips.

"What of it? He grew up too, like Sawada did." The girls all starting muttering to themselves, wondering how these two married the last people one would've thought they would. They glanced at Ren from the corner of their eyes. She was gazing out the window at the slowly fading sunlight at night was approaching.

"And so you married Yamamoto-kun…" one said sadly. She had always had a crush on the baseball player…

"Hm? Not at all. He's just a good friend and good with kids. He babysits for me sometimes." The girls tilted their heads in thought while Hana and Kyoko snickered behind their hands. "Oh, my name now is Hibari Ren, but I usually still go by Kuroki."

"WHAAAAT?"

* * *

><p>Just a little thing I thought up, ya know? Btw, Ren is a character from my KHR! OHSHC crossover, "Namimori Student Transfer". I was thinking, what if they had some awesome class reunion? Granted of-course this reunion wasn't all that awesome, but hey. I tried my hand at it. Gave it my best shot.

Have a happy rest of summer.

Ciao.


End file.
